


Saint of the Spear

by Lobb



Category: RWBY
Genre: #FuckCinder'sPlanAU, 2pure4me, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Creampie, Futanari, Gen, Jaune is Salem's Descendant, Jaune is a Futa, Jaune is a cinnamon bun too good for this sinful world, Lethal Doses of Sugar, Multi, Other, Religious Guilt, Religious Jaune, Self-Flagellation, Slice of Life, Threat of pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, colorguard, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobb/pseuds/Lobb
Summary: Jaune Arc was born a girl blessed by the God of Light.  Though she grew to have a sinful body, she received from him many gifts- both her weapon and her Semblance.  So she goes to Beacon, hoping to become a hero who will lead the world into a brighter day . . .While being the absolute most unbearably nice and sweet person ever.  Crackfic.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	1. Prologue: Jaune Arc

**AN:** Who’s ready for some light-hearted silliness featuring a futa Jaune? None of you? Too bad. Writing it anyway. Prepare to not take hardly any of this seriously.

**Saint of the Spear**

**Prologue**

**Jaune Arc**

Forever Fall was beautiful. The light from the God shone into every clearing, illuminating a pleasant sea of red and brown that brought to mind the pleasurable color of her oldest sister. While Jaune had discovered that she was wholly allergic to the sap of the trees around here, it was just her due to suffer in silence for the betterment of everyone. Professor Peach needed the sap from this tree for some surely good reason, right?

“E-chuu~!” She reached up, running a sleeve against her nose, she tried to keep a smile on her face as she filled another vial of the sticky pink sap, smiling down at the crate full of filled jars she’d already done in the few minutes since dismissal from Professor Goodwitch.

Jaune simply had to be an exemplary student! She couldn’t have be a burden to her team-mates or friends, and Jaune considered all of her grade- and even several of the upperclassmen- to be her fast and hard friends. Her first friend in Beacon had been the adorable Ruby Rose, with whom she’d bonded quickly, though the girl’s hesitance to engage in her morning communions in the most illuminated part of the school’s courtyard was saddening.

Some had joined her there, though, so that was a positive! She was spreading the word of the God of Light, and so that helped fulfill Jaune’s life and time at Beacon. If only everyone could grow to appreciate the beauty and messages to be taken from the few scripts that she could detail from her pretty blonde head.

Making friends with Ruby’s sister Yang and her partner Blake had been easy, with a few home cooked meals and a pleasant demeanor swaying the cautious blonde woman to smile at her when they passed one another in the hall.

And Blake’s understanding look had always made her happy. For a girl who walked in the shadows, her heart was so full of light and love! Jaune didn’t know why she was scared of revealing herself as a Faunus, but she wouldn’t pry. It was not a proper maiden’s way to tarry in other’s business. She would simply show her support where she could!

“Jaune-y! How goes collecting that sap?” She looked up, offering a glowing smile towards Cardin Winchester, stood nearby with the remainder of his team. How nice of them it was to guard her while she drew the mission objective from the trees.

“It’s going just great, Cardin! I have enough for my team, and your’s!”

A discomforted look passed over Cardin’s face, and Jaune could only pout.  _ He must feel so bad to be protecting a sinful woman like me. I should apologize. _ “I’m sorry you’re having to watch after me. I know it must be much more boring than fighting Grimm!”

Cardin’s look measured out into a look of confusion, and Jaune simply continued to smile. “Uh- sure.” The large brunette noted.

The bright side was that so far no Grimm had happened upon their little group, so she’d gotten to leave  _ La Pucelle _ in its sheathed sword form rather than breaking it up into the arming sword and the spear that she used to combat the forces of the God of Darkness.

It kind of saddened her, but it was a bright spot to look at rather than the downside of getting to showcase her own Semblance,  _ Luminosite _ at its height.

The gift of the God of Light would not be shown today, it seemed. And so she could only offer thanks for giving her a day of peace to accomplish a mission that should have been so simple and carefree. She was blessed to have such grand friends.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha’s voice drew her attention away from the tree she had just stuck a spigot in, her leather gloves firm against her palm as she heard Cardin’s group tense behind her.

“Pyrrha! I’m over here with Cardin’s team!” She shouted in return, unable to help the blissful smile that wore her cheeks like a fresh veil. She felt a wave of discomfort radiating from the men behind her, but she was sure it was just Cardin’s team worrying that they would have to look after two women, so she put it aside. They were all students worthy of Beacon! A few Grimm wouldn’t be anything to scare them, surely! As Pyrrha stepped into view, flanked by Ruby Rose, Jaune’s smile lit up to the point she could feel her Semblance begin to eke out of the scars on her back and bring a holy glow to her form.

“Ruby! Hello!” The sight of her partner and best friend getting along filled her heart with joy fit to burst. Her heeled boots tap-tap-tapped against the forest floor as she moved over towards her redheaded friend and the dark-haired little Reaper before engulfing them both in her arms in a tight hug. “Are you both having a good time? Cardin and his Team have been guarding me while I help gather sap for Professor Peach!”

She privately hoped there was no sign of her allergies rising up. It would not do to showcase an ugly side of her already sinful body, and Pyrrha’s somewhat uncomfortable pat to her back was mentally appropriated to the strength of her hug, missing how the redhead’s green eyes glared over her shoulder at the men. “That’s- that’s very nice of them, Jaune. Here, why don’t you come join us again-”

The growl of a Grimm filled the air behind her, and Jaune turned to note Cardin and his team standing and staring at a small group of Ursae. “Cardin!” She yelled, her feet carrying her towards the tall brunette as the first Ursa took a swing at the armored man, being met with that large dust-infused mace that he wielded with such a powerful upper body. Jaune heard a cry of her name from behind, but her hands were already going to the sword at her hip, and her free hand grasped the assembly of the spear half of  _ La Pucelle _ as it extended and jutted free the diamond-tip while the arming blade in her right hand began to draw back around.

Cardin must have been unprepared for the sudden attack, as his mace was knocked from his reach by a larger Ursa, and she ducked in to rise upwards and use her momentum to drive the point of her sword into the beast’s jaw. Sending the creature stumbling back before she landed into proper stance and let the feeling of joy flood through her body, igniting the light from within her and pushing it out into her Semblance.

As wings of concentrated bright white formed from her back, Jaune Arc shifted the grip on her spear and jabbed it forward, stabbing into the underbelly of the beast, sending it shuttering backwards in pain once again. “Beasts of the darkness, begone!” She crowed out, rushing forth towards the creature and rearing her blade back, seeing as the claw that came hurtling towards her gave her only the chance to focus her Aura to defend herself as she was knocked end over end until she caught her feet again.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha’s voice rang out.  _ You don’t have to worry about me, Pyrrha! _ She thought,  _ I’m- I’m going to protect people, my friends-! _

The Ursa Major reared back again, and rather than slide into the path of it’s coming swing, she brought her sword up to jab it into the wrist of the creature, halting it’s momentum before she spun on her hip to use the spear in her off-hand to stab it into the breast of the creature with a cry for victory.

As the large creature juttered to a stop, she heard the sound of gunshots fill the air as two smaller Ursae slumped over, holes formed in their blackened hides as her blue eyes moved from the dead creatures towards Pyrrha and Ruby, feeling the power of her Soul recede once again.

Jaune Arc smiled, just before turning to spy Cardin on the ground, offering him a hand up- which he took after a moment. “Are you okay, Cardin? You weren’t hurt, were you?”

When the brunette male shook his head with a pained look on his face, she frowned. “You shouldn’t act all tough! It’s important to admit one’s faults. Wait- where are your team-” Jaune blinked as she was grasped by the shoulders by Ruby and Pyrrha, and promptly dragged away.

“Wait, Ruby, Pyrrha- they could be hurt--!”

As she was brought back amidst her friends, Jaune couldn’t help but pout. Even as she spied the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR, she couldn’t stay dour, beginning to smile again right after Yang and Blake paused long enough for the Faunus to ask. “You alright?”

“I’m blessed, Blake! Let’s go see Professor Goodwitch.”

She was Jaune Arc. And life at Beacon was just the best.

+x+x+x+

As Jaune sat upon the stool in team JNPR’s bathroom, holding the wound rope implement of her own self-punishment, she took a steadying breath as she tried to clear her head of darker thoughts. The scars on her back itched, both because she’d used her Semblance and because they always did when she grew to have a reaction to one of her team-mates or friends.

_I’m a terrible friend. Pyrrha was just dressing down for bed. She’s comfortable with all of us-_**KRAKK! **The first feeling of the knots caressing her skin and leaving her feeling the stinging pain of righteous punishment. _Just- just because her skin is soft and supple, and-_ **KRAKK!** _-aanngh, because she is so beautiful-_ **SHHNK-!** “H-hnnsss--!” _Doesn’t mean it’s okay to have such a disgusting reaction to her body! She’s your friend, your partner-_ **KRAKK!** “S-ssss--!!” _She trusts you! How can you betray her like that?_

Soft tears began to bead at the edge of her eyes, her tiring right arm exchanged for her left-  **KRAKK!** “Nnngghkk-”  **Krakk! Krakk! Krakk!** **Krakk! KRAKK!** By the time her back was thoroughly red and the dark thoughts had been chased away in favor of the sharp reminder of her duty, Jaune felt truly light in spirit once again. Looking at herself in the mirror, she let the wound flail rest against the counter-top as she smiled at herself in the mirror.

“I’m so glad to be here. Me! A Huntress!” She could only be so gleeful in the day, and it felt like her heart was fit to burst as it was. She was the leader of a Team, and she’d proven herself as a worthy woman to fight the Darkness of the world with her very own Light.

Jaune Arc was so happy. She could hardly express herself there were so few hours in the day to do so. She cleaned, cooked, all while she enjoyed classes and training with her team-mates and their sister team RWBY. She had so many friends, and so much brightness in her life she only wanted to share it with others.

The only issue . . . was her sinful body. Her blue gaze went down to the sleeping thing between her thighs, and Jaune sighed- at peace with the fact she had calmed herself down after seeing Pyrrha in barely a bra and panties.  _ Ren is a saint, to not care at seeing Pyrrha or Nora naked! I should try to be more like him! _ She firmed up, clasping her fists and pumping them in the mirror while she smiled at herself.

It was okay to be proud of one’s gifts from the God of Light, but vanity was something that could not be indulged in. Jaune did not wear make-up, and her clothes- even her battle uniform- was meager in it’s custom. She was lucky to have been blessed with receiving  _ La Pucelle _ since she had not felt comfortable taking the ancestral Arc blade  _ Crocea Mors _ when she left home, and she’d similarly refused a stipend from her family- including her sisters who had all worried over her as she’d left for Vale.

The God of Light would provide for her, and he had. She was so blessed to be in Beacon, and every day felt like she should be truly considerate of the miracle that was her life.

Ruby Rose was a great friend, with whom she shared a great many affections. Her sister Yang and the blonde woman’s partner Blake were both so kind and friendly towards her- why, Jaune felt like she was one of the few people who had ever seen the secretive Faunus smile at! Why, she could not say, but-

Then, her thoughts were brought down somewhat. The only exception to the rule so far was Weiss Schnee, her idol. A beautiful, talented girl with a rich singing voice. As her gaze settled unto the sight of her own naked body in the mirror, taking in the sloping mountains of her breasts and her bountiful hips, Jaune pressed a hand against her sternum and posed as dramatically as she felt an operetta should.

“ _ Mirror, tell me something, tell me who’s the loneliest, of all~” _

_ _ As she sang, Jaune moved the stool in the bathroom back out of place, hearing the pleasant sound of her own mezzo-soprano as she turned on the shower to a slightly hotter than room temperature heat, and stepped under the hot water, placing her back to the spray as her fresh wounds burned with the feeling of the water cleansing them and making her feel  _ so wonderful _ once again.

Tomorrow would be another day in the semester. She’d awake, go to classes, cook lunch for her friends, more classes, and then . . .

Well, the world was a gift, and Jaune Arc planned to live it to the fullest.

“ _ Who am I, to complain? My life’s been spared, so much pain~” _


	2. Love is a Full Stomach

**AN:** NoOne pointed out Lollia doing a cover of Mirror, Mirror (part 1) so there’s your inspiration for Jaune’s actually pretty singing voice.

**Saint of the Spear**

**Chapter One**

**Love is a Full Stomach**

It was as they were sitting down for lunch period, team JNPR taking it’s usual place across from team RWBY, that Yang spoke up and caught Jaune’s attention.

“Ugh- don’t get me wrong, the food here is alright, but I miss home-cooked meals.” The girl’s blue eyes moved up from her vegetable sandwich and the rich protein smoothie that she took in place of a more extensive meal in order to keep from indulging too much.

She would have to make dinner tonight, after all. And with Yang talking about it-

“Do you want to come for dinner tonight, then, Yang? I can make enough for everyone!”  _ It can be a big gumbo pot, just like back home! _ Jaune couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Memories of her sisters all crowding around the pot and their yard being open to the neighborhood after she’d cooked as much as she could in order to appease the people who had helped give her such a pleasant childhood.

Yang blinked at her, snickering, “What, like when you brought those cookies for Initiation? If your cooking skills are as good as your baking skills-”

In the background, Jaune spied Ruby’s wide eyes and the drool beginning to leak from her lips-

“-then I’d have to say you’ll make a happy man a wife someday!”

Jaune felt a somewhat sad twinge at her heart at that, though she pushed it aside in favor of offering comfort to her friend. “Thank you, Yang. But, yes, I can make gumbo for us all!”

The entirety of the table- ignoring Weiss, who continued to daintily work her way through a salad- turned their gaze unto her. “Gumbo?”

“Oh yes! It’s what you make for the neighborhood when you want to have a party, and every day should be a celebration when you walk in the Light!”

“Sounds like a party meal, for sure.” Yang noted, raising a fine blonde brow while Jaune simply thought to herself about such an undertaking.  _ If I go start now, I can have it done in time for dinner tonight! _

“Alright!” Unable to help it as her Semblance flooded from her, light enveloping her form, the child of the family Arc stood up and prepared to take her platter back over to the dishpit. “Then, I’ll see all of my wonderful friends later!”

“Jaune, wait-” Pyrrha remarked, but she was already making her way out of the cafeteria, humming Weiss’  _ Mirror, Mirror. _   
  
“Oh! Hello, Velvet! May you walk in the Light of the Lord!” Jaune noted, passing the Faunus in the hallway, while the rabbit faunus gave her a curious look, but nodded as the blonde passed, her massive fluff of hair trailing in the breeze.  _ I already have shrimp, sausage, and rice, so I’ll just have to call down into Vale and ask someone to arrange for seafood base! This will be such a pleasant time! _

Yang’s bringing up of Initiation brought her thoughts back as she made her way towards the dormitories again, keeping her head on the time she had to get the gumbo going and then get back in time for afternoon classes. She was oblivious to the students who passed her, many of whom watched the swishing of her uniform skirt until they inevitably tripped over themselves or walked into one of Beacon’s many light poles.

It was a wonderful memory, ignoring her unfortunate bout of motion sickness as a result of riding the Bullhead. She’d made friends with Ruby shortly after landing, offering her a hand up from the scorch mark she’d collapsed in and then a cookie from the bucket tin she’d brought in favor of making sure that she could offer any she met a confection.

Mother had always said that the best and easiest way to make friends was to offer them the gift of a full stomach. And Nevena Arc was a bright woman filled with Light who had never steered her wrong, so she had taken such thoughts to her heart. Ruby Rose had proven her correct in that arena, and the young scythe-wielder had promptly proclaimed them to be “Best friends for life.”

She’d been so blessed to make so many friends that night. Ruby Rose, her sister Yang- even though the blonde had looked thoroughly confused, even asking “How are these cookies fresh?”- even Blake, with her understanding look when she’d happened upon the four girls.

That was when she’d met Weiss Schnee, as well! As sad as she was that even to this day, the Heiress and Songstress was still cool towards her. But, Jaune knew that Weiss was a good girl and she simply had to try harder to be a friend to her.

With a smile on her lips, and a bounce in her step, she slipped into Team JNPR’s common room and into the kitchenette, pulling a ruffled pink apron from the hooks against the wall before digging for the largest pot they had, able to comfortably lift the metallic vessel up unto the stovetop before she pulled out her Scroll and placed a call on speaker to a grocery store in Vale.

“Auberdine’s, how can I help you?”   
  


“Yes! I hope you’re having a blessed day- I need someone to deliver a jug of seafood stock, ten pounds of brown rice, a whole chicken, and some spices to Beacon dormitory three, room six, please!”

“Miss Arc?” The voice came through, a bit of surprise in the woman’s tone through the Scroll, “Of course. I can send Opal up there within the hour. Would you like me to charge it to your account?”   
  
“Yes, please, Miss!” Jaune turned her gaze into the pot, noting that it would probably hold the entirety of what she planned to make with a beatific smile.

“Alright. I’ll get you taken care of, sweetheart. You going to come around tomorrow when you get off classes again?”

“Of course! Friday night is grocery night, after all! Thank you very much, Miss Aimer.”

“It’s not a problem at all, sweetheart. Have a good day, Miss Arc.”

As the call disconnected, Jaune began dumping liquid butter and the meats into the pot, muting it all with a heavy dose of water and then beginning to fill it with what seasonings she had on hand and ready. A low heat simmer would keep it cooking without her having to worry about it, with the flavor being fully processed when she got back and could add the seafood stock, more rice, and the chicken after it had been properly butchered and prepared.

As she glanced at the clock in JNPR’s common room, she noted, “Oh dear, I need to get back to classes. Okay, let’s cover this, and let it simmer. Time for Doctor Oobleck’s class! How wonderful. I hope we talk about the Faunus Revolution more.”

While it was a sad thing that the peoples of the Light had chosen such ugly things to quarrel over, it was important to learn from the mistakes of the past! Ansel, the pleasant little town she’d come from, had a great many Faunus who lived there, and she’d only ever loved spending time amongst them.

How could anyone hate people who could have puppy-dog ears? How?!

“Hey, blondie!” Her attention was dragged from her thoughts as she looked up from the stonework of the path between the dormitories and the school proper, noting the brunette coming up towards her. A smile stretched her lips again.

“Hello, Coco! Velvet just went to lunch, are you going that way as well?” She felt some of the light of her Semblance leak out from the scars on her back, so pleased was she to see her older friend.

“Sure. Gotta make sure Bun-bun isn’t lonely in there, y’know.” It was always interesting to see the way the fashionable brunette’s face could still be so expressive despite her large sunglasses shading her eyes and a good portion of her brows. Jaune privately found herself pleased with knowing the older girl. “You gotta get to class soon, right? Better hurry, blondie, or you’ll be tardy.”

Smiling even still, she threw a crisp salute and didn’t mind the way her blazer struggled to remain buttoned from the sudden movement- and failed to notice Coco’s eyes widening past her sunglasses. “Yes, ma’am!” Jaune noted, before resuming her spirited walk towards class the day.

As was her wont, she missed Coco lowering her sunglasses, “I hate to see her go, but damn, I love to watch her walk away.” The chaingun-wielder noted with a wistful sigh.

+x+x+x+

History class with Oobleck was a display, Jaune being so glad for her experience in dealing with people talking at a rapid-fire pace back home. Her notebook was full, and she smiled as she saw the boxes of groceries left in front of the dormitory door. Using great care, she carried the package within and checked the simmering food, noting that some of the sausage had crisped a bit.

“Oh! Well, that will just make the gumbo taste better. Okay- stock, then the rice, then let it all cooooookk~” The scent of the gumbo as it came together brought her back to her home, a smile on her face as she pulled her Scroll free and sent a message to the family group-chat.

**Jaune:** **Hello, family! Thinking of all of you, and hoping you’re having a blessed day! I’m making gumbo for my friends! Love you all!**

With her thoughts sent out into the air via electronic, went to take off her uniform while she was alone in the dorm and tucked herself into her oversized Pumpkin Pete hoodie and a simple set of thigh-hugging shorts. Thoroughly comfortable, she rolled up the sleeves of the oversized thing and pulled her hair back into a voluminous ponytail before donning her apron again as she began to stir and season the gumbo while she raised the heat and let it begin to boil.

The sound of a few tones brought her attention back to the device, smiling pleasantly as the group chat was flooded with messages.

**Cammy: Love you too, little sunbeam.**

**Saphron: You suck! I want some.** **   
** **Jade: Oh shit, is it Seafood Gumbo? I will get on a Bullhead right now, don’t test me.**

**Mama: Don’t forget the beer, sweetheart!**

“Oh, fuzzy carpets.” Jaune murmured, “I forgot the beer.” And with having already ordered from Auberdine’s, she couldn’t place another order, that would be unkind to the delivery girl! Opal was probably getting ready to go home by now, even! The spritely young girl was already overburdened with such an active and expressly helpful job.

Letting her mind wander, she held her Scroll in her hand while she tried to think of someone she might know on campus who had beer on hand. Her first thought was Cardin, but admittedly that was a long-shot. The brunette was, after all, more of a macho man and surely didn’t find drinking as interesting as a more intense diet. Coco might have something, but Jaune honestly thought the girl was surely someone who had a more feminine taste. Giving up, Jaune smiled and began to tap a message.

**Jaune: Hello, Professor Goodwitch! I’m sorry to bother you over such a meager thing, but I’m making gumbo for my dorm, and my mother reminded me that it’s not proper gumbo without beer in it! Would you happen to know anyone among the staff who would have some I could get a bottle from? I can reimburse them, if you do!**

With her message sent, Jaune resumed tending to the large steel pot, enjoying the scents coming from the roiling morass within. A glance at her Scroll to check the time, saw it getting close to dinner time. “I should tell everyone it’ll be ready soon!” Jaune noted to herself, smile as in place as always when a tone alerted her once again to the electronic.

  1. ** Goodwitch:** **You’re the only student who would ever ask such an awkward thing, Miss Arc. But, with luck, Professor Port probably has a bottle I can procure for you. Of course, I will expect a bowl for myself and him, to prove you’re not drinking it.**

Blinking, she giggled before beginning to respond.

**Jaune: Of course, Professor! It’s not gumbo if it isn’t shared with anyone and everyone. If you can bring it by, it will be ready to eat within the next thirty minutes!**

As Ren and Nora returned to the dorm, Nora’s pep-filled steps filling the hall and announcing the two before they’d even come within, Jaune offered a smile over her shoulder at her team-mates.  _ They’re so cute together. _ The blonde thought to herself, internally lamenting the fact she could not know the comfort and intimacy the two long-time friends (and lovers, even Jaune wasn’t that naive) exuded together. “It smells like heaven in here, Jaune!” Nora noted, bounding over by her and looking into the pot as she stirred the rice and meats once again, the chopped up chicken with the bones left in to further flavor the entire concoction already beginning to turn a healthy and hunger-killing white.

“Thank you, Nora. It will be ready shortly, if you want to have a seat-” She blinked, before nodding her head, “And if one of you could go let Team RWBY know they’re welcome to join us, that would be great!”

“I’ll do it.” Ren noted, having not yet sat while Nora salivated next to her shoulder. “Pyrrha should be on her way back from-” A curt knock at the door interrupted him, and Jaune clapped her hands.

“That must be Professor Goodwitch! Would you please let her in, too, Ren?” A nod came from the Mistralian male, and Jaune turned her gaze back towards the food- just in time to note Nora about to sneak a spoon into it. Gently swatting her redheaded teammate’s wrist, Jaune pouted, “Nora! That’s unhealthy! Lots of people are going to eat from this pot, you know? Wait just a little longer.”

As the sound of the door opening and a soft set of greetings filtered to her ears, she watched as Nora grinned as if nothing in the world was wrong and promptly flopped onto the couch while the severe blonde Combat Professor stepped into the dorm room with a little brown bag tucked under an arm. “Well, it certainly smells like cooking in here, Miss Arc. Only you would ask me such an outrageous thing. Here.” The bag with it’s glass content within was sat on the counter nearby, and Jaune felt a flush of joy in her heart.

“Thank you, Professor! I’m sorry to bother you, again. I had everything delivered from Vale and I completely forgot Mama’s recipe calls for a beer, and I didn’t want to bother the-”

“Delivery, yes, yes, I know your proclivities, Miss Arc.” Nonetheless, the blonde- who might have been one of her relatives if one could see them stand next to one another- ignoring Glynda’s lighter blonde hair. Her eyes were just as green as her mother’s were, though. “Nonetheless, it smells quite nice in here. Shall I help you while I’m here, so as not to impose?”

Jaune turned from the stove, covering the pot and reducing the heat somewhat with a smile after adding the contents of the beer bottle. “I’m afraid I’ve already got it ready, when it’s all finished cooking, you’re welcome to a bowl, Professor!”

The look of discomfort on Miss Goodwitch’s face was a saddening one, but Jaune understood. It wasn’t easy to just enjoy the charity of others, and she knew Glynda was a woman who deserved to enjoy her pride in herself as a woman. “But- please! Sit! I’m sure you don’t get much chance to relax when running the school. It’s the least I can do for such a great Huntress!”

“You’re-” Glynda shook her head, apparently thinking better of whatever she was going to say as Jaune felt her Semblance ignite and coat her in the embrace of the Light. “You’re not wrong, Miss Arc. I’ll intrude on you all for a little bit, then.”

As the door opened again, Jaune moved over to the adjacent counter, smiling brightly still- and glowing in a particularly luminescent manner- as Team RWBY filed in after Ren. Ruby glowering at Yang while the blonde sister looked somewhat stricken. A muttered, “How was I supposed to know she was serious?” Missed by her as she greeted them all with a happy wave.

“Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake! Thanks for coming! Food should be ready shortly, if you’d all like to find a seat!” Ruby’s attention was finally grabbed as she noted Professor Goodwitch, the little Reaper blinking her pretty silver eyes before Jaune watched her meander over to the Professor to engage her in conversation. Jaune was happy to see her friends getting along, and so she missed when Yang ended up in the kitchenette with her.

“You know, when I was talking about missing home cooking, I was just makin’ conversation, Angel Girl.” Jaune smiled at the odd nickname Yang had given her- though she preferred it over “Vomit Girl” any day of the week.

“It’s my pleasure to help you feel more comfortable at Beacon, Yang.”

The other blonde’s face was a mess of emotions for a moment, leaving Jaune to worry about her, before she settled on a grin and smacked her hand into the blue-eyed blonde’s shoulder. “You’re a real winner, Jaune. How long until grubs ready?”

“Oh, it should only be another ten minutes or so. It just needs to steep in the flavors.” Despite herself, Jaune found her gaze wandering down to her fellow blonde’s chest-

The growing reaction to her classmate lingered in her mind as she flushed and turned back to the pot on the stove.  _ No. You mustn’t. Sinful- sinful. I- I’ll punish myself later for it. R-right now, food. _

As chatter filled JNPR’s dorm room, with Pyrrha coming back to look confused at how full the small living space was, Jaune found herself muting back into a pleasant mindset as she gave the food a quick sniff. Finally, she began to gather bowls and spoons, preparing a line for people to come and serve themselves.

“Gumbo is served, friends! Before we eat, if you would all bow your heads and join me in a prayer, we may eat!” Though many looked confused, she embraced the role of the leader and bowed her head, clasping her hands together earnestly.

“O God of Light, thank you for these friends, and the family not here to eat with us. May we bask in Your Light, and bring brightness to the people without. Amen.”

A soft chorus of shaky responses came, but nonetheless she began to hand out bowls filled with gumbo, smiling heartfully as each was received with either a smile or a nod. As she was the only one without a bowl remaining, she turned her gaze back towards the still half-full pot, and thought to herself,  _ What a wonderful day. _

A song bloomed in her breast, and she couldn’t stop herself.

“ _ Dream of anything~ I’ll make it all come true~ Everything you need~ It’s all I’ll have for you~ I’m forever, always by your side~” _

Twirling in place, she began to plate herself a bowl as she sang. Missing the responses of her friends. Yang’s light grin, Ruby and Nora’s energetic smiles, Blake and Pyrrha’s softer pleasure, Ren and Professor Goodwitch’s closed eyes promising inner peace.

And Weiss’ small, uncertain stare.


	3. Love is Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha discovers (both) of Jaune's secrets. Someone brings in a new facet.

**Saint of the Spear**

**Chapter Two**

**Love is Forgiveness**

It was a custom intrinsic to Mistral, to share a bath with someone you wanted to bond with. The idea of being naked together in a less intimate sense was, of course, supposed to be a social lubricant to allow one another to get over any discomfort by way of both brute force and acknowledging one another as equals.

It was more common to certain elements of Mistral’s culture, but Pyrrha knew large open-air baths was a thing that almost all of Anima could enjoy thanks to the layout of the land.

Argus itself had been the odd one out, since it was a developed city more akin to Atlas’ image than that of Mistral as a whole. Her memories of Sanctum were filled with a time before she’d become “The Invincible Girl” Pyrrha Nikos. When she’d just been the proud red-haired combatant who took combat classes by storm.

And now she had a team, led by a girl who hadn’t known who she was- only that she was gleeful to have made a new friend, even if the girl’s religious bent was odd in this day and age. Sure, plenty ascribed some existence to the gods, but Jaune’s faith was undeniable. She lived such a pious and stately appearance that it was hard to imagine she’d been raised in a family that wasn’t a cult of some breed.

With her toiletries in hand, she stood before the bathroom door, green eyes staring at the brass knob that was the only barrier between her and the girl within, wondering if she was truly prepared for this with how her heart was racing.

They’d only known each other for a month or two, but Pyrrha realized an unfortunate fact the more she grew close to Jaune.

The girl was a bright bundle of sunshine that made Pyrrha’s days so wonderful, and she couldn’t deny the fact that just being near her was enough to make her feel . . . like a teen girl- like a schoolgirl with a crush, even.

If she saw her naked, would it change everything about how she viewed her blonde leader? As Pyrrha’s hand grasped the knob and began to turn, she wondered if she was making a mistake.

“Jaune, would you like me to-” As the sight of the girl seated on a stool in the bathroom with her back to her flooded her eyes, her hands came up, eyes widening.

+x+x+x+

It was almost a tradition at this point, Jaune’s evening showers filled with first the taste of the lash in order to clear her mind of the day’s darker thoughts before she would let the hot water wash away everything until she felt pure and whole again. She’d just begun to prepare the wound flail when she heard the door open and Pyrrha’s voice filter in, a panic filling the blonde girl’s head and making everything stop making  **sense.**

She bolted from the stool, standing and feeling boneless fingers drop the corded length that had spilled more of her blood than anything else, hands coming around to cover her bust and down below to struggle in vain to hide what lay between her thighs.

For a few moments, there was just the deafening silence that filled JNPR’s bathroom as Pyrrha stared at her with an expression of shock and horror while Jaune felt a plunging pit in her gut. Jaune, who had no words and no explanation to offer, and Pyrrha, who had seen something she couldn’t understand and her mind trying to quantify it.

There were plenty of things that she could have said, could have asked, but Jaune’s brain didn’t process any of them. Only the inscrutable, horrible knowledge that Pyrrha was -seeing her naked.-

Seeing the sinful body that belonged to her team leader, that betrayed her when she only wanted to be friends. The tearing of her back in a pattern reminiscent of the wings that would come forth from her back when she was fully engaged in the use of her Semblance. Feathered skin in harsh streaks of deathly white standing out against the rest of her lily white skin.

The  _ thing _ that denied her existence as one of the daughters of Arc. Already reacting without her will to control it at the sight of Pyrrha with her hair down and wearing just a terry-cloth bathrobe that covered just the barest parts of her thighs and clung to a body that was worthy as a warrior of the Light.

Jaune watched as Pyrrha’s green eyes began to bead with tears. “Jaune-” Her whispered name brought some sense of thought back to her, and the blonde gave up on shielding her breasts from view in favor of trying to hide the piece of her anatomy readily standing at attention by trying to force it back down against her own thighs. The pounding of her own heart feeling like a traitorous beat as the two women lost whatever magic held them under sway.

“Pyrrha, I-” “Your back-”

They talked over one another, both’s voices steadily rising-   
  
“It’s not what it looks like-” “How can you-”

Panic setting into Jaune’s heart.

_ Sinful! SINFUL! SINFUL! _

_ _ _ “ _ -I can explain!-” “-hurt yourself like that-”

_ MISSHAPEN! UGLY! WHORISH- _

“JAUNE!” Pyrrha’s voice finally won out as the blonde cowered and quivered, tears spilling from her eyes across her cheeks. Stunned into silence, Jaune let her face freeze in that rictus and only waited for the condemnation, the thoughts that filled her head about this day coming to the forefront.

Being denounced, treated like a freak for the way she’d been born between genders. Her family had loved and supported her, insisting that she was just another sister amongst the other seven, regardless of how she’d been blessed to be born.

Finally, a soft little sob escaped her throat, and it became a torrent of tears and agonized noises as her hands came up to hide her face instead. What use was there in hiding? In pretending that what was going on wasn’t real?

That Pyrrha wasn’t seeing her for the  _ creature _ she was, of flesh and blood and  _ wrong _ . Her partner and closest companion since Initiation, when she’d been so happy to make the acquaintance of the redhead even as she’d wandered in search of Grimm to fight or the objective that would allow her to join the bastion of Light’s warriors.

The smiles shared, the pleasant memories battling with the  _ hurt _ in her chest.

And suddenly, she was warm, wrapped up in strong arms while her last sob came out as a choked little whimper, hands coming away from her face and cobalt blue eyes widened as she was stuck fast in the Amazon’s arms.

Pyrrha’s hands slid over the white of her scars, clenching in against the sensitive skin while Jaune could only try to get over the shock of finding herself being held by someone who wasn’t her family. She couldn’t even remember that she’d had a visceral reaction to Pyrrha, and it was nudged up tight against the robe-clad woman’s stomach and hip.

“Jaune-” The softness of Pyrrha’s tone mingled with her name, the blonde girl unable to help it as she buried her face in her partner’s shoulder. “- why?”

It was such a complicated question, for being only one word. Her shoulder shook once again, tears threatening to spill again as her fingers knitted into the fabric of Pyrrha’s red robe.

Why? How could she answer that? Because it helped keep the dark thoughts at bay, because her body was  _ sinful _ and her eyes  _ wandered. _ Because . . . she was  _ lonely _ ? Because she just wanted to be a girl, with friends and family. Blessed in the Light, she wanted to be  _ pious _ and  _ holy _ but she found her thoughts wandering away from the  _ good _ she could do in the world, when all she ever wanted was to make everyone’s world  _ so bright. _

Pyrrha’s hands, so soft and yet calloused and  _ worthy _ , took hold of her cheeks and Jaune knew her eyes were red from tears as she looked into Pyrrha’s emerald greens, similarly wet. “Why, Jaune?” She asked again, and Jaune could only feel her restraint wane.

“I’m sinful, Pyrrha-” And so her lips began to run, “I- I have thoughts I shouldn’t about you, about our friends. Evil, dark thoughts. Thoughts I shouldn’t have-”

Pyrrha’s fingers brushed over her cheeks, that strong face still so captivating as Jaune was interrupted.

“Like what? What evil thoughts could a sweet girl like you have?”

Her shoulders wracked again, a whisper of a sob coming from her throat. “About you, when you’re- you’re undressing. Or when I see Yang- or-”

She quieted when Pyrrha shushed her, a finger gently pressing in against her lips. “Is that wrong?” Pyrrha’s question further quieted the tempest in her heart and head, muting it down to a storm of uncertainty and fear. “Isn’t it normal-”

A brief -pulse- broke the spell of the moment, as Jaune felt her cheeks flush and soon saw that Pyrrha’s had done the same. She could barely breathe out the words, “I’m sorry,” before Pyrrha stepped away with her face looking red and stricken by the sudden involvement of something that the redhead had missed.

Which, in Pyrrha’s head, seemed impossible considering when she stepped away and  **looked** , Pyrrha wondered how anyone could  **miss** the quavering mass of flesh that protruded from beneath a set of fine blonde curls and above a heavy sac.

Jaune felt the coldness of no longer being in Pyrrha’s embrace, and her hands didn’t seem sure of what to do without the red-haired woman to hold onto, hanging there in the air until she finally took note of her  **response** to Pyrrha’s closeness, and then promptly let out an undignified squeak and tried to cover herself up again.

Of course, with so much to cover, it was inevitable that Jaune’s dainty hands would not be able to do the job.

“You. . . you’re-”

Jaune could only nod at Pyrrha’s confused mumbling. “I’m the way the Lord of Light made me. I’m- I’m sorry, to disgrace you with-”

Pyrrha’s voice rose again, and a hand came free, grasping at Jaune’s shoulder and bringing her attention back up unto the redhead’s face once again. “No- Jaune- that’s- there’s nothing disgraceful about your body reacting in a- a  **natural** way. It- it’s . . .” Pyrrha’s voice lost some volume, and became a softer, whisper-like tone.

“It’s- it’s just-” Jaune began, becoming more and more aware of her mouth running free from her mind. “You’re so beautiful. Your hair is like a curtain of red silk, your eyes remind me of my mothers, so kind and full of life, and your skin is so smooth, and you have such an amazing body that you deserve to be praised for, and-”

Pyrrha, long since too red to differentiate between her face and her hair, held up her hands, “Jaune!” Which promptly made the blonde girl’s mouth finally stop running a marathon. “It’s- it’s okay. I’m- I’m glad you feel so positively about me!” Green eyes stuttered downwards, and then her blush only intensified, the redhead letting out a soft little gasp as her eyes once again flitted away from her blonde leader’s groin.

Uncomfortable silence reigned once again, with the two girls thoroughly unsure of how to continue the discussion now that there was no momentum to be upkept. Finally, Pyrrha seemed to calm herself, and spoke once again. “You- need to tell Ren and Nora. We’re a team, Jaune. This is- kind of a big deal.”

The blonde felt her heart begin to race again, a horrified look crossing her face again. As Pyrrha noticed, the redhead waved her hands emphatically. “I’m sure they won’t see you any differently, Jaune! You’ll still be Jaune Arc, their fearless leader and the girl who helps brighten their days!”

For a moment, Jaune fretted with some of her blonde waves, trying to banish the thoughts that said Pyrrha was lying. “Are… you sure?”

Pyrrha’s smile reassured her. “Have faith, Jaune.” Pyrrha couldn’t have picked words more poignant to her, and Jaune felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

“Y-yes! I should have faith in my friends!” Forgetting that she was naked, Jaune pumped her fists and bounced on a foot, not catching the way it drew Pyrrha’s eyes to her jiggling bust, or how that caused the redhead’s face to light up red again.

“Of course. Uh- I- I was going to wash your back for you, Jaune, but- I- I understand that you probably want a moment to be alone-”

A knock at the bathroom door alerted the two, making Jaune cover herself again as Nora’s voice answered, the door opening a crack to defeat the soundproofing. “Uh- Jaune? You- have a visitor.” The door was closed right afterwards, and Jaune could only blink as she reached down to gather her underwear and her uniform shirt and skirt once again to pull them on. Pyrrha breathing out a sigh of relief that the blonde took no notice of. The amazon retreated from the room, and Jaune followed after her a moment later.

Nora was stood in front of the door to their dorm, looking more than a little confused as she held watch. “Um, who is it, Nora?” If it was any of their friends, she would have thought they would have just been invited in, but Nora was looking almost . . . puzzled.

“Blake. Uh- she said she wanted to talk to you alone, so I thought it must be something serious.” The blue-eyed redhead glanced past her, looking at Pyrrha, who retreated into the bedroom though Jaune didn’t notice as she stepped to the door, opening to spy the dark-haired woman, wearing her “combat attire” as Jaune had come to consider the black and white outfit that Blake wore for combat classes and occasions that weren’t classes.

Jaune noted the girl’s somewhat nervous posture, and carefully closed the door to their dorm, sealing them in the hall between the two teams’ dorms alone. “Blake? What is it? How can I help?” The blonde forgot her own problems, fully injecting herself into the moment with the amber-eyed girl.

“Jaune.” Blake offered a somewhat uncertain nod, but then paused for a moment, making Jaune fret further until finally the girl’s plush lips parted again. “I know this is . . . a little sudden, but- would you- like to-”

A little more stuttered, stilted attempts to speak made Jaune’s concern for her friend grow, until- “Would you go out with me, on Saturday?”

Jaune was stuck in place, staring at the secretive Faunus, trying to process the words she’d heard and get them to compute in her admittedly tornado-resembling brain. “I’m sorry, Blake, I- I think I had something stuck in my ears-”

“A date! On Saturday.” The amber-eyed girl put her gaze firmly on Jaune’s face, and the pious girl could only look blankly at being-

-being asked out?

Someone wanted to take her on a date?

Blake?

Someone- Blake- wanted to take her out on a date?

Someone wanted to date her?

Surely, surely she was hearing something wrong? There was-

Metaphorical steam poured from her ears, her face slowly beginning to burn bright red as the words ran through her head over and over again. Before she could even fathom it, her lips betrayed her once again. “Yes!” Her Semblance even beginning to billow forth from her back, enveloping her in a warm glow that soon filled the dark hall of the dormitory with its own Light.

Blake’s face softened from her look of worry into a more muted, but no less pretty, smile. “That’s great. I’ll pick you up here at- is- how about five?”

“That- that sounds grand!” Why did she feel like she sounded like Pyrrha there for a moment?

“Great-” Blake noted, a bit of shy nervousness entering the book-loving girl’s face once again before she reached out a hand, softly entwining a few of her fingers with Jaune’s own before the blonde could even process anything. “I’m- I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see you tomorrow for classes, and- then . . . on Saturday?”   
  
“Saturday!” Jaune noted, unable to help the swimming feeling in her chest, watching as Blake continued to smile demurely as she stepped away after a light squeeze of her fingers, and then into Team RWBY’s dorm.

For a few moments, Jaune simply stood in the hall trying to understand the light feeling in her chest, until she started to turn back to her dorm-

-and promptly discovered she’d locked herself out by not grabbing her scroll.

“Oh, fuzzy carpets . . .”


	4. Love is Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes Jaune on a date. It's awkward, but it's still a good time.

**Saint of the Spear**

**Chapter Three**

**Love is Complicated**

Despite the feeling of lightness that had filled her breast, Jaune had grown anxious over classes Friday, and then Saturday had led to her standing in front of the mirror in JNPR’s dorm, realizing that she didn’t quite have clothes fit for a normal night out, let alone a date.

“... Fudge-puppies.” Jaune Arc, warrior of the Light, pouted as she discarded yet another “casual” outfit that was not at all proper for showing someone that you appreciated them taking you out.

Her sisters would eat her alive for not having even one good “date” outfit. But- in her defense- Jaune never thought she’d be thought of as cute, let alone even attractive enough to date! Why, that was only a step below holding hands! And another step to marriage! Then-!

_ No! Bad Jaune! It’s just a date! _ _ She- she just wants to be a good friend. _

The sight of Ren and Nora settled on one of the beds behind her in the mirror reminded her of the . . . uncomfortable, but altogether humbling talk they’d went through yesterday after classes. Having to reveal the secrets of her dark thoughts and the way she punished herself for it, and . . .

The secret of her birth. The look of discomfort on Ren and Nora’s faces as Pyrrha had asked her, gently, to show them the scars- and the building tension and horror in her body as she’d done so.

It had been uncomfortably silent for a long time in JNPR’s dorm room the night before, and that was already odd since it was a place often filled with Nora’s exuberance, Ren’s gentle and easygoing presence, and Pyrrha’s sweet and sincere smiles.

She’d wanted nothing more than to retreat into the bathroom and punish herself for being such a burden to her team. She’d nearly done so, just before she’d experienced something wholly different.

A hug from Nora that was less enthusiastic, and more comforting. And then Ren had joined in, as had Pyrrha. She’d broken down into ugly crying right afterwards, and knew she must have looked a mess.

But, the quiet assurance that her team loved and wanted her there, regardless, made Jaune feel so . . . so wonderful. She was so blessed to be able to have friends as good as her team-mates.

And yet here she was, fussing over her clothes for a date. And how she didn’t have anything that felt proper as a show of affection for Blake asking her out so directly. She couldn’t help the pout on her face.

“Whatever you wear, she’ll be happy, Jaune.” Ren noted, and her eyes shifted from the sight of her small wardrobe strewn upon her bed towards where the dark-haired Mistralian male sat, with Nora bouncing somewhat beside him on his bed. “That you agreed at all should mean a lot to her.”

Jaune couldn’t fathom such a thing. Who could deny the dark-haired Faunus anything, when she was so earnest and gentle of soul? Anyone would be lucky to know her, let alone be the one who her amber eyes focused on for a night.

In a private, ugly little part of Jaune’s heart, she wished it could be her. But, inside, she knew she was not worthy. No one could love her as she was- so greedy and sinful. To have such . . . untoward thoughts about her wonderful friends who helped make the world a brighter place.

She sighed, wishing that she had the ability to just magically conjure more appropriate clothes, but instead she had to make do with what she had. So, she gathered one of her uniform shirts with the vest and a dress skirt- a simple black affair that reached her knees and had been one of the things her sisters had insisted every girl needed to have to complete a great many outfits.

She was thankful for her sisters’ snooping in that moment, carrying the outfit as she headed towards the bathroom so she could change, leaving Ren and Nora behind while she ran into Pyrrha out in the common room, the redhead giving a somewhat conflicted look when her blue eyes settled on her.

“Do you want me to help you with your hair?” The earnest question caused Jaune’s lips to split into a smile, a nod coming from the blonde as she stepped into the bathroom and promptly waited for Pyrrha to join her inside of it before beginning to undress down to her simplistic white underwear before shrugging on her shirt to button it. As the Mistralian redhead gathered a soft-bristle brush and began to go through the painstaking task of pretending to tame a wild mane of golden blonde, Pyrrha spoke once again. “Jaune- have you . . . ever been on a date?”

“No.” Jaune noted innocently, making Pyrrha pause as she stepped into the skirt and fastened it as well.

“You’ve- never dated? Not even once? Have you- ever had someone you fancied?”

Feeling confusion budding in her breast, Jaune looked at her partner in the mirror, noting how Pyrrha’s face looked somewhat sad for a moment before she took notice of those blue eyes on her and she schooled her features. “I’ve been blessed with so many friends!” She said, “But- no. I’ve- I’ve always devoted myself to the Light. I’m-”

Pyrrha shushed her, once again brushing that wild sea of gold, “If you say you’re not good enough, I’ll get upset, Jaune. You are.”

Pyrrha’s words silenced her, and so she simply sat on the stool normally kept for her self-punishment while Pyrrha’s fingers and the brush raked through her hair, fistfuls of blonde mane being tamed only to fluff back out into feral nature in short order before Pyrrha gathered a white strip of fabric and carefully bound her hair up into an immense ponytail, and then promptly tied a neat bow onto it. “There. Now you two will match.”

Jaune hadn’t thought of that herself, but the pleasant feeling in her heart from the idea showed its merit, offering a beaming smile over her shoulder at her lovely partner before wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Pyrrha!”

A hand gently patted her back, and Pyrrha’s head nestled in against her shoulder, leaving Jaune feeling a far more intimate moment with her partner than she had before. As Pyrrha’s other arm came around her, the blonde could only luxuriate in the safety and comfort of her friend and partner. “You’re welcome, Jaune. You mean the world to me.”

Jaune’s Semblance bloomed, lighting up both girls before Pyrrha finally pulled away, noting, “It’s almost five. You don’t want to leave Blake waiting, do you?”

“No! You’re right, that would be very unbecoming! You should always be prompt with your friends!” Missing the slight moment of sadness on Pyrrha’s face, Jaune moved from the bathroom and into the common area of JNPR’s dorm once again, then gathered a simple brown leather purse from the hanger next to the door, making sure her Scroll, wallet, and the extras she always carried with her were within before opening the door out into the hall.

Despite her eager rush, it seemed Blake wasn’t yet ready, since she wasn’t standing in the hall when Jaune stepped from JNPR’s dorm. Part of her wanted to knock on RWBY’s door and make sure everything was fine, but when she checked her Scroll, she saw there was still about five minutes until five, so she simply rocked on her heeled boots and let her mind wander. Blake had assured her the day before that she didn’t need to worry about making preparations for anything, but Jaune found herself fretting regardless.

All of her sister’s advice, save for Saphron’s, had always worked on the assumption that there would be a boy and a girl to a pair. Saphron’s instead had been a bit more insistent on the nature of things, but . . .

Jaune couldn’t remember most of any of it, if she was honest. She’d dismissed it all as an attempt by her older siblings to ease her mind from the heavy feeling in her breast, and had let it wash over her like the warm water of an enjoyable shower.

The truth was, the blonde girl had never even been willing to acknowledge the idea that someone might want to take her on a date. That it was the mysterious and beautiful Blake Belladonna was- well- it was more fathomable than being asked on a date at all!

If anyone else at Beacon had heard such a thought, most would have looked incredulous at the thought. Jaune Arc simply saw the world that way, however.

After a small wait, Team RWBY’s dorm door finally opened, and Blake stepped forth from within, closing the door behind her with a hand before turning her amber-eyed gaze upon the blonde, Jaune greeting her with a vibrant smile and missing the double-take that Blake did- or the way the Faunus’ face flushed a bit at the sight of Jaune in more “flattering” attire.

So much of Beacon was used to her raggedy combat attire, or her school uniform (which at least did enhance her femininity), that it was easy to forget that she was cute even in the hoodie and armor, but beneath . . .

Jaune, for her part, simply enjoyed looking upon her friend as Blake processed the sight of the Arc girl. Beneath a white jacket, the bow-wearing Faunus was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged tight around her middle, leggings, and her usual boots. The magic of the moment lasted, until Blake seemed to suddenly grasp her senses.

“Ah- Jaune- you-” If Jaune were aware of it, she would have found the other girl’s stuttering adorable, instead, she simply continued to smile, so utterly pleased to see her friend look so much more -relaxed- out of her combat attire or her student uniform. “You look- very pretty.”

Those words drifted through her mind, and Jaune’s lips lilted upwards despite her own insistence that they were just words to be said to one’s date. “You look beautiful, Blake! Let’s go. If we don’t hurry, we’ll miss the Bullhead into Vale!” Although, on that thought, the blonde fretted if she ought to take a motion sickness pill- or if she would look silly for doing so when she was on a date with the black-haired girl.

So she abstained, but it mattered little when she grasped Blake’s hand and began to lead her along to the Bullhead docks, failing to notice when the dark-haired girl’s face lit up pink when Jaune’s hand entwined in hers as she led the way.

Enthusiasm flooded Jaune’s heart as they walked the promenade, missing the few students lingering about making note of the two girls as they headed for the docks and then promptly boarded a Bullhead, with Jaune buckling into a seat while Blake sat next to her, a black brow raising. “Will you be okay, Jaune?”

Pleased with her concern, Jaune nodded her head. “I will be fine!”

“Are you . . . sure? You don’t need me to help you with motion sickness, or anything?” The fact that Blake cared enough to worry about her made Jaune’s heart feel light, and for a moment, she forgot that this was just the two of them being friends. Despite herself, her expression softened from enthusiastic glee and her hand reflexively squeezed Blake’s.

“I’m great, Blake. I’ll put my whole heart into not embarrassing you. This is our night together, after all.”

As the blonde’s gaze turned from the other girl’s face, she missed Blake’s less concerned and more embarrassed stare, as well as the somewhat shy way she settled back in her seat. As they flew, Jaune forgot that she was even holding the other girl’s hand- or why it would matter if she did.

She even forgot that her motion sickness was usually much worse than this. It just felt like a soft tightness in her chest and stomach instead of the curling and undulating misery that it often was. All the while, she couldn’t help the smile that was only mixed with the glow of her Semblance activating under the burden of her positive feelings.

As the Bullhead finally touched down and the two girls finally disembarked, Jaune glad to be back on solid ground again where-

-her stomach and chest still felt tight and unprepared. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she shook her head.  _ Just lingering motion sickness, right. It’ll go away soon. _ As her eyes turned onto Blake again, the blonde tilted her head. “So, where are we going?” She asked, not wanting to go darting off if Blake had plans for the evening already in head.

When Blake’s head finally seemed to clear from the notice of Jaune’s innocent holding of her hand and the fact she was on a date with the blonde- which at first had been with the logical assessment that the blonde girl was someone she felt she could -sympathize with-, and had rapidly become something she’d strangely looked forward to.

Faunus had more sensitive perceptions than humans, one of them being a slightly more aware sense of pheromones, which . . . had been the first thing to lead Blake to her discovery of Jaune’s secret.

After that, it had been a happenstance trip to the women’s showers after hours, when Blake had hoped to soak in the hot water and just let her brain be quiet for a little while.

Blake hadn’t meant to spy on the girl, but… she’d seen something that couldn’t be denied.

The girl’s  _ big _ difference that had put her devout and bend-over-backwards-on-fire personality in perspective. Blake had glossed over the scars at the time, seeing them as something resembling normal from a Huntress in training, but…

The girl was akin to her. Hiding a secret that she noticeably didn’t want others to know about if she went to such lengths to keep it hidden from even her own team.

Oh gods.  **Lengths** . Her head was filling with dirty thoughts even as she was thinking about it. No. Bad Blake! Bad! “Well, it will probably be a bit cliche, but I picked a restaurant for us to be able to sit for a long-”  _ Stop! _ “- talk at, then we can go from there.”

Jaune, ever bubbly, nodded happily. “That sounds nice! Should we start walking, or will we be taking a cab?” Unmindful of the way her bouncing and bobbing was drawing attention to the way her breasts weren’t as constrained by her top due to the way her vest pushed them up prominently.

And the way that affected Blake, who couldn’t  _ look away. _ “Let’s- let’s walk.” Blake noted, trying to clear her throat of a sudden wave of saliva. “It’s not too far from the docks, just three blocks, and it will give us time to get to know one another-”  _ intimately- AHH! I shouldn’t have thought about it! _

“Of course! I’m an open book, Blake.” Jaune’s words drew the Faunus out of her perverted anxiety, leading her to feel a little amused at the somewhat personal spin on things. Jaune knew she was an avid reader, so it felt a little more meaningful for her to put it that way than any other- even if she probably hadn’t even thought of saying it that way on purpose.

It was just how Jaune Arc was, Blake knew. Even with Weiss’ insistence that the blonde girl was a snake hiding its fangs, Blake just couldn’t see it.

People couldn’t be that nice by trying too hard, especially not without being truly seen through. Jaune Arc was -just that nice-, to a suicidal degree.

It was part of what made the first year populace of Beacon uncomfortably lustful towards her. Even Blake, with her preference to keep out of people's business lest they get in her's, had noticed the kinds of stares Jaune attracted when the first day of classes had started and people had seen the adorable and raggedly dressed blonde show up to class in the school's much more flattering uniform.

Jaws dropping would have been putting it lightly. A good portion of the male half of the first year students had hit bedrock with their chins. Blake still remembered Yang's wide eyed stare, and she hadn't been much better, with Ruby being the only one able to seemingly remember this was the blonde girl who had glowed like the sun and streaked like a comet towards the Deathstalker that had been the one to chase the combined JNPR/RWBY team during initiation. Or the same girl who had offered everyone she talked to during the initiation night a cookie from a tin that was STILL somehow fresh, even though there had been no way for the cookies to feel like they'd come fresh from an oven.

As a side note, Blake did not consider herself a sweets person, but they were not bad at all.

Actually, that gave her an idea of how to continue the conversation without making things too awkward. “You learned to cook from your family, I take it?”

Jaune blinked, looking up from her easy lope along the city streets hand-in-hand with the dark-haired woman. “From my mom, yeah.” Her ocean blue eyes fixed determinedly on Blake’s face in turn.

“Your family-” Blake wasn’t sure if it was a good topic for a “first date”, but it was something she could actually engage in. “-what are they like?”

As they turned a corner, Jaune mused, “Well- like anyone else’s I suppose. I have my dad, and my mom, and seven sisters-”

That made Blake pause in her steps, looking incredulous. “ **Eight** children? All of them girls? Your father must be lost in a sea of estrogen.”

That idea brought a giggle to Jaune, who merely smiled. “Daddy is anything but freaked out. Mom was a tough lady herself- both of them are good enough to be Huntsmen, but neither went and got their licenses.”

“Frontier types?” Blake raised a brow, finding the conversation surprisingly enlightening- and even somewhat interesting. It was easy to imagine a big, burly man being Jaune’s father since she was- herself- quite large for a girl. She was above most of her peers, and that included quite a few of the boys as well, in height. That was probably the one saving grace keeping her from being seen as somewhat wild in stature considering her . . . proportions.

“Yeah. Ansel is a wonderful town to the east of here. Lots of Faunus, too.” That comment drew Blake’s attention, though Jaune flinched a bit.

“And how do they like it there?”

“They seem to like it a lot. Quite a few of my sisters dated them- though . . .” Jaune’s misery-riddled face made her wonder what it was that could have brought a dour look to the otherwise sunny girl’s disposition. Now wasn’t the time to ask and enforce that kind of mood- not when they were on their first ever date.

The restaurant came into view, a little place that focused on seafood and Mistralian cuisine this far to the west was a curious sight, but one that Blake had found comfort in. As they stopped in front of the restaurant, Blake took a moment to consider the goings on so far.

She’d been knocked on the floor by Jaune’s appearance, reminding her of a young Glynda Goodwitch with it’s style, but it was a look that was thoroughly -Jaune Arc- when combined with the wild mane of her blonde hair and the white ribbon that was tied into a bow just like her own black one which hid her ears. The idea of her intentionally matching with her was . . .

Fetching, certainly. It showed a lot of thought had gone into prettying herself up for the situation. The pure white of most of her attire, only muddled by the black skirt, versus her own mostly black ensemble- it was telling of the two of them, she thought.

If the fact they hadn’t walked hand-in-hand since the Bullhead dorm didn’t say enough, though Blake admittedly hadn’t paid any mind to any attention they had gathered as a result. The rumor mill at Beacon was likely already awash with the talk- if it hadn’t already been thrown around by members of RWBY and JNPR themselves- more likely her own team, if Blake understood Ruby’s inability to keep quiet and Weiss’ likelihood to begin parading the thought around as a scandal.

Even for Blake, it was an amusing thought that was just a taste of delicious vengeance against the white-themed Huntress. Weiss considered Jaune to be so awash in some inner darkness, but Blake didn’t think Jaune even knew how to be mean to someone, let alone anything more drastic than that.

She was even nice to  **Cardin Winchester** , which was a comedy of its own making, since it had been obvious from the start the male had done everything in his power to showcase that he was trying to bully Jaune, and . . . well, it had blown up in his face, if his change of heart after Forever Fall could be taken to be what it was.

He’d  **apologized to Velvet** for the Gods’ sakes! When people had seen the Rabbit faunus next, she’d looked completely perplexed, and even Coco- her team’s leader- had been in askance, even though Coco was one of the upper-years whom Jaune had befriended- admittedly because the girl had apparently made a completely overt attempt at taking the blonde out clothes-shopping which had floundered and been a public display of amusement considering how gently Jaune had assured the brunette that she wasn’t “someone worthy of wearing fine clothes.”

Coco hadn’t taken well to that. From what she’d heard, Coco had made it her life’s mission to make the beautiful blonde into a supermodel for a day, and so far it hadn’t gotten any ground.

Jaune was so utterly convinced of her own plainness that it was- well- frankly  _ comedic genius _ . The “God of Light” surely had to have been giggling himself silly when he made such a creature and then gave her the self esteem of a leper.

Certainly, Beacon was filled with pretty women and handsome men, but . . . well, most of them had the ego to go with it- not that it was ever unearned.

Jaune Arc considered herself homely, and that was just not true at all. Even Blake had to admire that she was a gorgeous girl, and it was only her own mousy and preternaturally kind nature that made her approachable at all. She would have easily looked like a Queen Bee of some kind if she weren’t so  **Jaune.**

As they moved into the restaurant, being directed to a table for two where she sat across from the blonde, Blake found her nerves returning again when she had to be more in the moment and less awash in her own thoughts. Jaune was busy looking around the restaurant with a beaming smile, motes of light wafting from her back in what Blake had come to understand as being her Semblance’s inability to be controlled.

It seemed to be dependent on the state of the girl’s emotions, from what Blake had come to understand. That was a logical assessment, since the girl began to literally glow when she was feeling happy or elated- which was more often than Blake could believe, considering just how often Jaune Arc smiled.

“This is nice.” Blake noted, deciding it was better for her own esteem and Jaune’s lacking social graces to just outright say it rather than dance around the issue. It’d worked for asking her out, so why wouldn’t it work for this? As she watched the blonde begin to blush again, half-hiding her face behind her menu, Blake felt it was the smartest course of action.

“I’m- glad you’re having such a good time with me, even though I’m sure I’m boring you, Blake.”

“Not at all, Jaune. This is nice. Just- talking and getting to know one another is part of a first date, right?”

Despite herself, Blake -was- having fun. And she hoped the rest of the date would go well. She hadn’t expected it to be like that, dating another girl, but Blake could admit that the attraction to the girl went beyond the physical.

Jaune just had a habit of brightening people’s days, and Blake found hers to be quite sunny. They lapsed into comfortable silence as they ate, and then they took another walk through the city, with Jaune stopping to greet people she knew or attend to those who had animals- which would inevitably bring out the cuteness in the girl even more and thus make it even harder for Blake to focus on anything else.

The moment of truth came, most truly, when they finally stepped back unto the floor for their dorms, and it was time for them to part. Of course, in all of Blake’s romance novels, by now, the two would have kissed or done something . . .

_ . . . more risque… _

_ _ But, Blake knew she wouldn’t get something similar from Jaune without directly asking for it. And as much fun as it might be to try and rile the blonde girl up, Blake didn’t want to ruin her chances by- well- teasing her.

The straightforward path was truly the only way forward with the girl. As Jaune turned to her, a smile on her lips and a glow radiating from her skin, Blake watched as a small amount of sadness washed through those ocean blue eyes.

“Thank you for taking me out on such a wonderful time, Blake.” Jaune noted, and before Blake was sure that she’d insist on parting as friends, the Faunus decided to try and push the envelope-

-it was the only chance she’d have to do so, after all. “You’re welcome, Jaune. I’d- like to do it again, if you’d like to as well?”

The thought seemed to drift through Jaune’s mind, her eyes steadily growing even more wide than they usually were, her face lighting up a pleasant pink, as Blake leaned in-

-and a soft kiss was pressed upon even softer lips.


	5. Love is Acceptance

**Saint of the Spear**

**Chapter Four**

**Love is Acceptance**

  
  


The pleasant weekend turned into the monotony of classes again, even though Jaune was occasionally adrift in a sea of confusion.

Blake had kissed her.

Sure, it was a chaste kiss, but it was still lip-on-lip contact. Something that the blonde girl had never experienced before with another person. The closest thing being the cheek-kisses given in greeting to people in Ansel. As much as Jaune had wanted to rationalize it as “just something you do at the end of a date”, her mind wouldn’t let the thought go.

What if . . . she could be loved? What if someone -could- love her for who she was?

Training with Pyrrha had seen her distracted, which had meant that she got herself knocked to the floor more and more, with the redheaded woman looking more and more worried as Jaune had regressed into a state of distraction.

And, as much as Jaune wanted to talk to her team about it, she couldn’t figure out what there was to talk -about-. She’d told them about the date, about the kiss, and besides Pyrrha’s shocked stare, Nora and Ren had simply smiled and said that it was a good thing.

Were they right? Could it be that a good thing happened to her? As much as Jaune wanted to deny it . . . it lingered.

She’d been so distracted she hadn’t even had the time in her head to grow distracted, and need to punish herself.

So another week at Beacon passed, and Thursday arrived, another night of training between her and Pyrrha. Although, it seemed both of them were distracted from the somewhat lackadaisy way they both were fending one another off without making advances.

“You’re not paying attention, Jaune.” Pyrrha remarked, relaxing out of her combat stance as Jaune herself did the same, looking as stricken as she felt.

“I’m sorry, Pyrrha.”

“It’s fine.” Pyrrha noted, shaking her head and sending her red ponytail flailing in the slight breeze atop the rooftop. “After all, I’m distracted as well.”

Jaune smiled, putting  _ La Pucelle _ back away at her hip as she stepped up to Pyrrha, immediately. At least it wasn’t just her, though what could distract the amazing Pyrrha Nikos, she wasn’t sure. As Pyrrha went to settle onto the edge of the rooftop, Jaune joined her and let her legs begin to sway in the breeze.

“Jaune, do- you mind if I ask you a question? A personal one?” Jaune blinked, but nodded nonetheless. She was an open book to her friends- especially her team, since they now knew about her birth and her . . . dark thoughts that she tried to banish with religious penance.

“When you- went on a date with Blake . . . did you have a good time?” The redheaded girl’s emerald eyes settled on her face in turn, and Jaune could only blink at the direction of the topic. It was thoughts that had been plaguing her since the date itself, so it put her right back into thinking about it.

“Of course!” She could only be bright about it. “We walked around, had dinner- it was very nice, to feel so special for someone, even if it was just as friends.”

That seemed to get to Pyrrha, and finally Jaune felt like the girl was -looking through into her soul- as opposed to just staring at her. “Jaune- what would you do if someone didn’t want to  **just be friends** with you?”

Frowning, Jaune let her head hang. “I’d- I’d understand. Not everyone wants to be friends with me, even though I try-”

“No. Jaune, I mean- what if someone wants to be more than friends with you?” The thought drew a confused raising of her brows, Jaune trying to, once again, fathom the idea of it. That someone could want to be -with- her. To Jaune’s mind, it wasn’t something she’d be able to conceive of-

-but Blake had asked her on a date. They’d had a good time. Blake had  **kissed her.**

Jaune was inexperienced, but even she knew that you didn’t kiss your friends on the lips like that. Kisses on the lips were for romance. Did . . . Blake feel romantic towards her? Could that even  **happen?**

“I…” Jaune didn’t know. “I don’t think-” Before she could continue, one of Pyrrha’s gloved fingers came up to press against her lips.

“Jaune, I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen to me, okay?” Jaune started to open her mouth to respond, but the finger stayed firm and instead she just nodded. “We’ve been partners since Initiation, and it’s only recently that I’m learning everything there is about you. Even with that, I’ve . . .”

Pyrrha paused, and Jaune could only stare at the redhead as her hand finally retreated, leaving the blonde feeling as speechless as when that finger had kept her lips sealed together.

“You’re so very special, Jaune-” Pyrrha began again, and even Jaune could see the nervousness written on her face, only flaring up her own desire to make everything better for her redheaded friend. “To all of us- but- to me- I-”

As Pyrrha began to stutter, Jaune’s brain started to go into overdrive as it analyzed things that it would have left to the wayside before. The time spent together, the smiles shared, the way they’d always looked at one another-

_ No. It- it can’t be. _

But the thought was already in her head. And, in fact, it wasn’t letting go of her mind. So much so that, as Jaune’s eyes stared fixedly at Pyrrha’s as the silence reigned, Jaune felt her lips being too dry.

Her tongue ghosted over them, wetting them. “Pyrrha-” Her heart was pounding, making her wonder if she was feeling ill. “Do- you- do you like me? As . . . more than a friend?”

The quiet returned, with the two girls staring at one another in what could only be construed as stunned, impactful silence. And then-

-Pyrrha’s hands came up, gently taking Jaune’s cheeks within them before pulling in close with a sudden speed that left Jaune unprepared when their lips met- a bit too forcefully, but neither noticed how their teeth nearly clacked together from the movement- and the world changed in a moment.

The gentle impact of Pyrrha’s slightly painted lips against her own was like lightning bolt thundering its way through her skin, lighting up her nerves. Jaune’s eyes opening wide in stunned silence as, for once, she felt what it was like to be kissed like a lover.

It was no soft, chaste brushing of lips against lips like it had been with Blake. There was an openness, an acceptance, to Pyrrha’s affection that Jaune couldn’t deny. As the stars glimmered up above, Jaune found herself lost in her anxiety as their bodies moved as if on autopilot.

“I won’t- let Blake have you that easily.” Pyrrha murmured, the heat of a competitive streak in her voice as they separated and Pyrrha pulled on her, laying back wholly unto the roof and leaving Jaune only able to follow after her as she half-straddled the Champion. “I don’t care- about your scars, or anything else. As I got to know you- I- I wanted-”

Something inside of her reached outwards, the light flooding from her being enveloping them both. A display that escaped both girls’ notice as Jaune stared into her partner’s eyes, hands bracing her position atop the roof. “I wanted us to be together.” Pyrrha breathed out, “Some may say it was a schoolgirl crush, but-”

But what? What could there be said of that? Jaune couldn’t think of anything, since she’d never even experienced what it was like to have a crush. She’d firmly believed- up until a week ago- that no one could love her. Being friends was well within her power, but more?

Who could love someone so misshapen? She’d had friends when she was younger- a great many who were Faunus due to Ansel’s populace- that had suddenly went awry when she’d begun to enter puberty. Though her family loved and supported her- with Camillia being her impromptu protector, even though no one the family would ever say that it happened, Jaune wasn’t that naive- that had . . . hurt. And then she’d begun to have the visions- the dreams.

She’d been touched by the God of Light, to hear the words and know her purpose in life. Her Aura and Semblance had awakened over the course of a night, washing over the Arc house in a light that she couldn’t control until she was left with the glowing wings that were a sign of her activated Semblance even now.

Between the waves of her own wild blonde hair, and being atop Pyrrha, she couldn’t see anything but the other girl’s face. Standing out in stark relief from golden waves, Pyrrha’s gentle skin tone and the vibrancy of her red hair stood out against the solid gray of the roof.

For lack of a better word, Jaune was bewitched. Her blue eyes drawn towards the splayed open lips of her partner, the soft panting breaths coming from her igniting something within her.

Something dark, and thought forbidden. Her body responded, and Jaune felt a clenching in her chest once again. “Pyrrha . . . I’m sorry.” The redhead’s green eyes widened, “I’m- I’m thinking . . . such terrible things about you right now.”   
  
“Like what, Jaune?” It showed how her shoulders relaxed that she had thought Jaune would say something much worse. What, Jaune couldn’t fathom it, but she had a clue.

How could she deny Pyrrha? To tell her that there wasn’t such pleasant thoughts to be had about her. About how she deserved someone who could equal her glory, not someone  _ like her. _

She wasn’t naive. She knew how relations between people worked- she had a lesbian sister, and several other more sexually active sisters than she herself at the very least- and she had always been curious, even if she didn’t think this would ever happen to her.

Her head hung. Head filled with visions, with  _ hungers _ that she couldn’t deny. That she wanted to run away and punish herself for. “I…” Pyrrha, laying naked under her. Hungering, whispering words that Jaune  _ desperately wanted to hear. _ **I love you.** **I want to be with you.**

**I want to start a family with you.**

Such thoughts brought a pain to her chest, and a sting in her eyes. “Jaune…” Pyrrha’s soft voice filled her head again, and the blonde’s eyes came to rest upon her partner’s face- trusting and believing in her. More than she could bare. “Do you want to love me, too?”

Jaune found herself nodding.

“Then, why are you so scared?”

. . . . .

Why was it that she was so scared? Jaune didn’t have an answer, beyond the knee-jerk reaction that she was- in fact- very scared. Scared to trust, scared to be rejected- but Pyrrha knew everything about her.

So what was it that she was truly afraid of, in that moment? Why was she hesitating? This is something she’d dreamed about, longed for. Someone who would love her, regardless of her flaws and the path in life she chose to walk.

Did she doubt Pyrrha? Or herself? No, that answer was always easy. It was always her who was the problem.

Never anyone else.

Jaune Arc could take that blame upon herself, and she had. Punished herself for it time and time again.

Was it so unhealthy to want something for once? And so, she did. Letting her head rest lower and her lips press into Pyrrha’s, a pair of uncertain teens discovering what physical intimacy meant as Jaune’s jeans-clad legs were wound between Pyrrha’s powerful thighs.

Jaune didn’t want to be afraid anymore. So she wouldn’t be.

With a shift of her knees, one of Pyrrha’s legs cocked upwards and wrapped around her hip, blonde and red mingling together to create a vision of flames as the two breathless girls broke apart long enough for Pyrrha’s hands to come up unto her cheeks again. “I want you to want me,” Pyrrha murmured, eyes firmly upon Jaune’s own. “There’s nothing wrong with this, Jaune. It’s- it’s normal.”

Jaune wasn’t so sure, but at this point she had no fight left to give in her. Only a bundle of repression and hormones screaming at her that she was -turned on- and the girl beneath her was happy to receive that blessing.

Pyrrha’s hands tucked open her belts, and Jaune found herself uncaring as she was exposed once again to the redhead, especially when those same fingers pushed her jeans and the simple panties beneath down and let her  _ sin _ flop free into the air, the heated length resting atop her partner’s skirt-clad pelvis.

Heat took over, casting aside the thoughts and fears and making Jaune feel that the only relevant fact was that they were  **here** and they were  **together.**

She wasn’t thinking right, but then again, maybe neither was Pyrrha. Jaune’s shaking hands hooked into Pyrrha’s spats beneath her skirt and tugged them down, exposing the curly red hair decorating her mound, just before strong hands washed across her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss- this one more hungry than the one before.

It was all hormones and bestial instinct rather than purpose. Neither knew wholly how to properly kiss, and it showed in the messy, spittle-filled mess they inevitably indulged in as Jaune’s length was steadily brought in level against Pyrrha’s sex and-

- **stretched-**

**-until-**

**-she-**

**-moaned.**

The blonde’s length was too large to fit wholly inside, but nonetheless they both tried to meet that joining of bodies, and it was only when the barrier of the Mistrali woman’s cervix refused to yield that ragged little pumps of hips against hips began. Weak gasps coming from both girls as passion stood in the way of technique neither yet had.

Inevitable, Jaune’s stamina in the arena of combat was not a match for her sexual inexperience, so as her body’s movements became erratic, Pyrrha’s own intensity in moving grew until-

A disturbing  **squelch** filled the air as Jaune’s hips tried one more time to take root against Pyrrha’s, and deluge of gooey white spilled into her depths, with Pyrrha barely having the sense to realize-

  
_ Oh no. _ Right before her own orgasm took her.


	6. Love is the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luminosite:
> 
> Jaune Arc's Semblance. Though undocumented, it seems to react to Jaune's positive emotions, particularly affection and love. It functions as a force multiplier, and seems to enhance the effects of her Aura. It has been noted to be able to be shared, though we are yet unaware as to the effects it would have on another person.

**Saint of the Spear**

**Chapter Five**

**Love is the Truth**

A monkey wrench had been thrown into the lives of Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. That monkey wrench was known as innocence.

And ironically for once, it was not the bubbly blonde's innocence, but Pyrrha's. Which is what had led to the redhead sitting in Team RWBY's dorm room with her head hung in her hands and a stricken look plastered across her features.

"Oh my gods, I'm pregnant." Those words had been the catalyst for the utter chaos that had ensued. The only one who hadn’t reacted with complete and utter shock and horror was Blake- who looked a bit more miffed, to be perfectly honest.

Of course, only the Faunus and Pyrrha herself knew why. Blake couldn’t help but feel like Pyrrha had jumped the metaphorical gun and ran across the finish line while she’d expected an honorable race.

Of course, being Blake, she didn’t have near the wherewithal to speak before everyone else on her team, who were much more stunned. “How? What? Who?!” Ruby started the barrage of questions-

-”You were with someone-” Weiss began to interrogate-

-”Pyrrha got laid?!” Yang finished the motley crew of the assault. The redheaded amazon held her head in her hands, feeling both vulnerable and completely foolish for not having been prepared. How could she have not thought this through more?   
  
“Jaune and I had sex, and I let her- I didn’t-” She babbled, which silenced the room’s questions, though Blake’s annoyed gaze remained.

“What.” Ruby succinctly noted. “Pyrrha. Jaune is a girl. Two girls can’t get one pregnant-”

“But I let her cum inside!” Pyrrha sobbed out, looking for all the world like her world was ending. The dense silence that followed was a display in the emotions of three-fourths of Team RWBY, while Blake continued to glare at Pyrrha, no longer even looking at the book that had been in her hands.

Weiss, the most muted of the three, looked perplexed. As if the world had introduced her to a formulaic equation fit for a quantum physicist and she was a child fresh out of primary school. Yang’s head had tilted slightly, with a not-comprehending look on her face that was equal parts cute fascination and morbid, deluded confusion.

Ruby, however, was staring blankly at the redheaded warrior woman. “I’m sorry. I think I’m hearing something crazy. Because that’s not how sex works. Two girls can’t put anything in-”

Finally, Blake could keep things inside no longer, and she  _ practically hissed like the cat she could be portrayed as _ , “Pyrrha! Jaune and I are dating, how could you do this?”

“I”m sorry!” Pyrrha noted, covering her face in her hands again, “I- I let my competitive spirit get in my head, and I was- I didn’t want to- just give her up to you- and- you don’t know her like I do-” Though the redhead said it, Blake had a feeling she knew what the woman was talking about-

-and wasn’t that just ironic on its own? Pyrrha herself probably hadn’t known of things until she’d went for the metaphorical gold medal. It was strange to admit, but right then, Blake was sure she looked  **visibly upset.**

Because she was. For multiple reasons. Foremost, of course, because Pyrrha had made her girlfriend cheat on her- well, maybe Jaune had cheated on her? Damn it, regardless, the situation was fucked up. She didn’t see Jaune as the one to initiate things, however- just get swept up in the rhythm of her friends.

At least that way, Blake was able to foist the blame off on the redhead. Before Blake could actually get some venom in her throat, however, Ruby and Yang interspersed themselves between the two. In her peripheral vision, Weiss was seemingly stuck between completely confounded and smug. “Woah, hold up. Before this becomes a teen soap opera-” Yang started, back-to-back with Ruby. “We need to address that whole “how can Jaune impregnate anyone” thing. And why don’t you seem surprised, Blake?!”

Oh. Right. She and Pyrrha- and likely the rest of JNPR- were the only ones aware of the secret of Jaune’s gender. Well, and maybe Velvet. Velvet gave Jaune some curious looks, even Blake saw that.

Her anger at Pyrrha fizzled out in favor of worry about Jaune’s secret being found out- and in that moment, her amber eyes met Pyrrha’s deep green eyes, and an accord was reached.

“It’s not important-” / “Jaune has a dick!”   
  
Gods damn it, Pyrrha.

“What.” The sheer flatness of Ruby’s response said it all, really. And that was when a knock came to the door.

  
  


+x+x+x+x+x+

  
  


Jaune looked up from her studies, glancing over towards the entrance to the library before her gaze returned back unto her Grimm Studies text. She wasn’t sure what that sudden tingle at the base of her nape was, but she let it wash out of her system in favor of continuing to try and focus.

Not that she was having an easy time of it. All of the drama lately had done an excellent job of distracting her from whatever she tried to do, whether it was train or study. She’d even gone to the library to try and put herself in a different mindset, and yet here she was stuck with her head in the clouds.

Things had changed so much in the past few days that she couldn’t get a handle on her emotions or her thoughts. Even normally, she was a girl who wore her emotions on her sleeves, but she seemed to be swinging from extremes. The happiness and pleasure of knowing that Blake and Pyrrha thought fondly of her--

\--and knowing things couldn’t be the same after what she’d done. The guilt ate at her, and she hadn’t had a chance to lock herself away to commit the penance she felt she owed for it.

First, however, she owed Blake an apology, and that was going to be the hardest part of it all. Jaune didn’t want to run from that fact, but the truth was that she had been.

Knowing it didn’t make her feel better, either. The more that thought weighed on her, the more she wanted to run full-tilt towards RWBY’s dorm room and confess.

Would it break the first relationship she’d ever even got into? That thought scared her so much, it left her stiff. A complex state of affairs that brought her back out into Beacon proper, standing in the hall between RWBY and JNPR’s rooms- staring blankly at the door that held RWBY’s nameplate.

Bonelessly, her hand came up and she knocked at the door, feeling a roiling unease in her breast as she prepared for what would probably be far more scary than facing down a Deathstalker before she’d even been initiated into Beacon.

She heard some shuffling behind the door, before it was opened to the sight of Ruby Rose, blinking those pretty silver eyes at her. “Jaune!” The blonde looked confused at the panicked look on her face. “Um- how can I help you?”

The Arc daughter let her eyes close quietly, a deep breath used to try and calm her racing heart- though it failed miserably. “Can…. Can I talk to Blake, please?”

Ruby glanced back within, and the blonde felt her nerves intensifying, before her first friend at Beacon softly noted, “Maybe… maybe you should come inside, Jaune.”

The blonde nodded in return, stepping into RWBY’s dorm room with a soft  **click** of her school heels as she stepped inside. “Pardon the intrusion.” She noted, gently, as Ruby led her around the corner into RWBY’s bedroom, noting--

“Pyrrha?” She asked, softly, seeing the redhead inside alongside Team RWBY. Ruby flopped onto the bed next to Weiss, and the blonde’s insecurities ignited even further.

She had a feeling this was about to get far more uncomfortable before it’d get better.


End file.
